Cauchemar
by Sujihiki
Summary: Harry se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu, sombre, sinistre et froid. Avec un deuxième personne. Qui n’a rien de rassurant. POV Harry.


_Titre__ : Cauchemar_

_Auteur__ : Moi, Isahiah !_

_Pairing__ : HPDM_

_Rating__ : K_

_Disclaimer__ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !_

_Résumé__ : Harry se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu, sombre, sinistre et froid. Avec un deuxième personne. Qui n'a rien de rassurant. POV Harry._

_Note de l'auteur__ : J'ai entrecoupé l'histoire avec un poème de moi ! ^^ Donc, soyez indulgent, c'était mon premier poème ! XD_

________________________________________________________________________________

Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Il fait sombre ici, et très froid ! Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et j'arrive à distinguer la pièce. Qui est très exiguë. Je me met à l'observer. Les murs sont en pierres grises, ainsi que le sol, et aucune fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu de lumière. Aucun meuble n'est présent, mis à part une grande dalle de pierre en guise de lit, sur laquelle je suis assis. Il n'a qu'une seule entrée : une porte munie d'une petite ouverture dans la partie supérieure. Un cachot ! Je suis enfermé dans un cachot !

Mais pourquoi ? Et comment suis-je arrivé ici ? La panique comment à ma serrer la gorge. Je décide de marcher pour me calmer. Je me lève avec difficulté, j'ai les jambes en coton. Je fais quelques pas. Que j'entend raisonner sur le sol dur et humide. J'appelle à l'aide. Mais bon sang, aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un me répond, comme si cette personne s'amusait à répéter mes paroles. Puis je me rend compte que ce n'est que l'écho de ma propre voix. Et cela ne ma rassure pas du tout, j'ai toujours détesté être seul dans le noir. Cela me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs !

Je décide donc d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Évidemment, elle est fermée à clé ! Et je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. Et je ne maîtrise pas du tout la magie sans baguette. Quelle poisse !

Puis je sens une présence dans la pièce. Pas une de celles qui vous rassure quand vous avez peur du monstre dans le placard ! Oh non ! Mais plutôt une aura de magie. Meurtrière et assoiffée de sang.

_J'ouvre les eux pour ne voir que du noir_

_Je suis enfermé, il n'y a plus d'espoir_

_Je sens une présence près de moi_

_Je me retourne avec effroi_

Je me retourne, la peur au ventre. Et là, je reste coi. Devant moi se tient un homme, d'une beauté extraordinaire - et encore, c'est un euphémisme, il n'y a pas de mot pour lui faire honneur - et au charisme sans égal. Il est grand, mince, et possède un visage d'ange - qui contraste grandement avec l'aura destructrice qu'il dégage -. Des yeux orage, dans lesquels on peut se perdre aisément. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, attachés sur sa nuque à l'aide d'un fin ruban sombre. Seules quelques mèches s'en échappent, pour retomber devant ses yeux. Oh Merlin, il est tout bonnement magnifique, avec son sourire en coin et la douceur de ses yeux.

Et soudain son expression change. Ses yeux s'assombrissent pour devenir couleur sang. Je frissonne. De peur. Son sourire s'élargit et laisse apparaître deux crocs.

_Je vois un homme, le regard menaçant_

_Il s'approche de moi, terrifiant_

_Il sourit, un frisson me parcourt le dos_

_Je vois apparaître deux crocs_

Un vampire. Je suis face à la créature la plus fascinante - à mes yeux - du monde magique. Il s'approche de moi lentement, me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Que je rencontre, à mon plus grand malheur. Et lui continue de s'avancer. Je me retrouve très vite coincé. Plus aucune échappatoire. Aucune solution. Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis comme hypnotisé par ce regard de sang. Je vois ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Mes amis, j'aurais tant voulu vous dire au revoir ! Et à toi aussi, qui m'a pris mon cœur … J'essaie de crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

_Un monstre, ou plutôt, un vampire_

_La situation ne pouvait pas être pire_

_J'essaie désespérément de hurler_

_Mais le cri reste coincé_

Il lève sa main et l'approche de mon visage. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de ma gorge. Ses doigts effleurent ma joue. Retracent la ligne de ma mâchoire. Viennent terminer leur course sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement des miennes. Je ferme les yeux, et j'attend le moment fatidique. Je sens sa bouche - Oh Merlin, elle est si douce ! - effleurer la mienne en un léger baiser. Puis je le sens se diriger vers mon cou, très lentement.

_Ses dents s'approchent de ma gorge_

_La fin de ma vie n'est pas loin_

_Il s'apprête à me mordre_

_J'ai vraiment un sale destin !_

Ses lèvres frôlent ma jugulaire. Puis je sens ses crocs effleurer ma peau. Pour se faire plus insistants. Jusqu'à ce que je sente un liquide chaud et visqueux couler sur ma clavicule. Qu'il s'empresse le lécher. Pour revenir à mon cou. Il m'a mordu, ça fait un mal de chien ! Je hurle. Me débat. Essaie de le repousser. Le vampire stoppe son mouvement, surpris que je ne reste pas tranquille après m'avoir hypnotisé. J'en profite pour lui échapper. Mais c'est peine perdue. Il me retient pas le bras.

_Ma peau craque, le sang commence à couler_

_Cette fois j'ai réussi à crier_

_Le vampire paraît surpris_

_Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi_

Le suceur de sang me fait venir à lui. M'enlace la taille d'un bras. Le cou de l'autre. Et il continue de s'abreuver. Pendant que je me débat. Mais rien n'y fait. Il est trop fort pour moi. Je n'ai pas ma baguette et ne peux rien contre la force naturelle des vampires. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de hurler de nouveau.

_J'ai voulu m'échapper_

_Mais il m'a retenu_

_Il continue de s'abreuver_

_Je suis sans défense, comme nu_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Noooooooon ! Lâchez-moi !

- Amour ? Mais …

- Non, n'approchez pas ! Hurle-je en m'éloignant le plus possible de ce vampire.

- Mais Bébé, c'est moi, Draco !

- Non ! Arrière, suceur de sang !

- …

- …

- Hahahahahahahah !! Moi ?? Un … hahaha … un suceur de sang ? Hahahahah !

Interloqué, je porte la main à mon cou. Aucune trace. Aucune morsure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Eh ben Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demande le blond en essayant de se retenir de rire.

- Mais … mais … tes yeux … c'est impossible ?

- Mes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?

- ils étaient rouges ! Rouges je te dis !

- Rouges ? Mais mes yeux sont gris, Amour, pas rouges, voyons !

- Et … et … le froid … le noir … et … et toi ! Tu étais là toi aussi … et tu t'es approché de moi pour … pour me sucer le sang … et …

- Eh Harry chéri ! tout va bien ! Je ne suis pas un vampire ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je ne vais pas te croquer ! Enfin, pas de cette façon là …

- Mais c'était si réel !

- Harry ! Regarde-moi ! C'était juste un cauchemar, Harry ! Allez, viens-là !

Et Draco écarte les draps - en soie, évidemment ! - pour me permettre de remontrer dans le lit. Je me love contre lui. Il m'enlace et me caresse les cheveux. Comme à chaque fois que je me réveille en pleine nuit par mes hantises.

_J'ouvre les yeux pour ne voir que du noir_

_Je m'y habitue, cet endroit m'est familier_

_Ma chambre, mon lit, je suis rassuré_

_Ce vampire n'était qu'un cauchemar_

_**FIN**_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Et voilà ma deuxième fic !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


End file.
